1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of dispensers and is more particularly directed to a storage container and dispenser for tampons and is even more particularly related to such a storage and dispensing device wherein a single tampon is dispensed when desired, but wherein no others are subject to view except when actually dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there are many dispensers for various types of articles on the market. There are even commercial dispensers for tampons wherein a sum of money is placed into a machine in return for a tampon. These commercial devices for tampons, particularly, normally provide for tampons stacked in rows and dispensed by a somewhat complex mechanism.
Other types of dispensers run a very wide range such as cigarette dispensers, chewing gum dispensers, candy dispensers, toothpick dispensers, and the like. Of all of these dispensers known to me perhaps the closest is a toothpick dispenser. However, a toothpick dispenser is not at all anticipatory of the present invention since there are unique problems related to the dispensing of tampons in a discreet manner. First, the tampons must be stored in an inconspicuous manner and secondly, the apparatus must be suitable to accommodate a range of different sizes which are somewhat difficult of dispensing because they are wrapped and not in a perfectly configured package. Thus the present invention is believed to be without any truly comparative prior art.